The invention relates to a body for passenger cars, especially for sports coupes and, more particularly, to a body for passenger cars with a rear window, a rear spoiler and a rear-window wiper. The rear-window wiper, in its parking position, penetrates with its wiper arm and wiper blade in a gap present between the rear spoiler and rear window.
A motor-vehicle body having a rear spoiler and a rear-window wiper is known from German Patent document DE 3,206,173 A1. In the German Patent document, the rear spoiler is fastened to the body underneath the rear window. The rear spoiler projects with an unsupported portion into the rear window via the bottom edge of the window. At the same time, the rear spoiler leaves a clearance relative to the rear window. The drive shaft of the rear-window wiper is arranged in the gap formed between the unsupported portion of the rear-spoiler body and the rear window. The drive shaft is fixed either to the rear window or to the rear-spoiler body. The parking position of the rear-window wiper is selected so that the rear-window wiper pivots with its wiping arm and its wiper blade held thereon into the gap between the rear window and rear spoiler and is therefore masked visually by the unsupported portion of the rear-spoiler body.
The relatively wide gap between the rear window and the projecting part of the spoiler, which must be larger than the sum of the height of the wiping arm and wiper blade, gives rise to undesirable aerodynamic effects especially at high speed. These include dynamic pressure and the like, which cancel out some of the improvements in the formation of the air flow at the rear of the body that is aimed at with the rear spoiler.
There is therefore needed a design for a vehicle body for passenger cars of the type mentioned above, wherein the aerodynamic effect of the rear spoiler is not adversely affected by the visual integration of the rear-window wiper into the rear spoiler.
In a body for passenger cars with a rear window, rear spoiler and a rear-window wiper, this need is met according to the present invention by a cover strip which is fastened in the wiper arm of the rear-window wiper. The cover strip is designed in such a way that, in the parking position of the rear-window wiper, it closes the gap between the rear spoiler and rear window with an essentially form fit.
The free space between the rear spoiler and rear window, necessary for the rear-window wiper, is masked completely in the parking position of the rear-window wiper by the cover strip according to the present invention. The cover strip is located on the wiper arm of the rear-window wiper. The rear spoiler has a closed shape with a smooth-faced surface which is designed entirely according to aerodynamic factors. Thus, the improved aerodynamics of the body achieved by using the rear spoiler are preserved at medium and high vehicle speeds. As before, the rear-window wiper is concealed in its parking position, 80 that a visually attractive appearance of the rear spoiler is also obtained. The impaired aerodynamics of the rear spoiler in the wiping mode of the rear-window wiper are not a serious disadvantage, since the driving speed in the case of rain must, in any event, be markedly reduced. Therefore, this negative effect is scarcely significant.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cover strip is designed as a wind-guiding device which, in the wiping mode, increases the pressing force of the wiper blade on the rear window. The bearing of the wiper blade on the rear window is thereby improved at the same time, without additional aids being necessary.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the gap between the rear spoiler and rear window for receiving the rear-window wiper is formed by a recess. The recess is located in the rear-spoiler body and is open only towards the rear window. At the same time, the recess is limited by a first flank extending parallel to the rear window and at an acute angle to the rear-spoiler surface, and by a second flank in the rear-spoiler body. The second flank extends at right angles to the first flank and is oriented at right angles to the rear window. The recess, extending transversely relative to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, is closed off on the end face by lateral flanks located in the rear-spoiler body and oriented parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The cover strip on the wiper arm of the rear-window wiper is designed in such a way that it uniformly continues the rear-spoiler surface towards the rear window, that is to say it terminates flush with the latter.
According to alternative embodiments of the invention, the rear-window wiper can be fastened to the rear spoiler or to the rear window, as is also known from German Patent document DE 3,206,173 A1. At the same time, the drive shaft can be arranged in the vehicle middle or offset laterally relative to the latter. In the first case, the recess is arranged asymmetrically to the middle of the rear-spoiler and extends approximately from the rear-spoiler middle to near one side of the rear spoiler. In the second case, the recess is arranged symmetrically in the rear spoiler. In both cases, the drive shaft of the rear-window wiper is located on or near one lateral flank of the recess.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.